shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tropes
SHIPPING TROPES Tropes are re-occurring patterns in storytelling that are so typical they are known tools to creators and reviewers alike. Some tropes are archaic, misogynist, heteronormative patterns of storytelling that we can keep track of to criticise and help eradicate. Other tropes can be part of what makes storytelling so satisfying. This is a guide to tropes related to relationships, mostly romantic, that can be added to the ship pages. To add a trope to a ship page, enter into the ship infobox section called tropes. Happy browsing! NOTE! The links send you to the trope central, All The Tropes. Also there do exist strictly subjective tropes, which are not featured here nor allowed on this wiki A : : : B : :Badasses who fight together, stay together : :[ something romantic ], didn't work out, end of story forever. : :Similar people in a relationship : :An example C : :Can't tell you how I really feel : :We grew up together, but then we get older and we fall in love. : :We're kids and they ask me to marry them and I promise that I will when we grow up : : :Maggie Sawyer was this for Alex Danvers D : :A character is in a relationship with an antagonist/former antagonist : :When a character suddenly becomes OOC in order for writers to break up their (potential) relationship, so the character's SO can be paired with someone else : : E : F : :We didn't like/know each other, then we went through hell and now we're close : :The first love interest introduced in the work is the character's endgame : :We only just met — let's get married! : G : :"If you want them, you have to go through me/us" : H : : :Both James and Harry Potter, with Lily Evans and Ginny Weasley, respectively : :We're not in love, but we put each other before anyone/anything else. Eg. Stucky : I : :Either they're not interested or they're scared of losing the person altogether if they should break up : :Because I can't be with them, I send them into someone else's arms : :I was just about to tell you how I feel and then a meteor hits earth! : :We can't be together because they would kill you, but you may not even know my secret identity J : :"Oh, no we're just friends" L : :The character's endgame is the last love interest introduced : :They finally got together! And then the story ended : : :The Bickersons, who aren't in a relationship... yet : : :We are from opposite sides, but together, and have to deal with the outside world possibly not approving : : M : :Someone comes into a character's life and lights it up with sparkly colours the character has never seen before!, but this new person lacks any substantial characterization : :Which leads to friction and sometimes break-ups/divorce : :The hero has to leave their dates/show up later or never, and can never provide a proper explanation because of their secret identity. : N : :Romance, where a new character shows up and is the hero's long lost love/old flame : O : : :When a relationship is made canon in the work. : : : :"He/she may have been a player, but what we have is different" P : :The academics/genii/scientists/bookworms etc., eg. Science Boyfriends R : :The hero takes on a protégé/mentee, and gets exasperated when the sidekick doesn't exactly follow orders/wrecks missions. : :"How do I know you're not still evil?!" : :A relationship which ends up being "just" an obstacle for the "official couple" to happen : :Rulers in a relationship (royalty etc.) S : :Deadpan snarker-loner character with high energy/enthusiastic character : :A character gets over a death/break-up with their first love and finds love again : :♫ Nobody knows it ♫ : :When nobody can understand what you went/are going through, this person can : :...but everyone thinks so : : T : :Resolution to a love triangle: a character begins a relationship with a third person : :More than friendship, they are like family U : :In spite of the gendered name, all significant others who accept and support their love's otherworldly nature/powers and superhero responsibilities : W : : Y : :Can't save you, so am joining your fate : :Their older relatives feud, while they love/find a peaceful solution/advocate for peace Z : :Ooh lala Category:Browse